


The Tale Of Two Barry's

by IheartWestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Central City, Dark Barry Allen, F/M, Flash Fic, Iris West Lives, Westallen Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IheartWestallen/pseuds/IheartWestallen
Summary: Barry, yet again had to save the day by making a time remnant. Or...remnants. But they are all gone now, sacrificing their lives to save the city again. Or so he had hoped. And Barry is cranky. VERY cranky. An unexpected night with an unexpecting ending. (Story is better than this please I swear.)





	The Tale Of Two Barry's

**Author's Note:**

> (BTW, is it ironic i posted this on a Tuesday? Nope? Well....Go on...)

Barry, yet again had to save the day by making a time remnant. Or...remants. But they are all gone now, sacrificing thier lives to save the city again. Or so he had hoped.

  
Barry returned home after a long day. He was tired and all he wanted to do was flop next to Iris and relax. Barry saw his wife's shoes and smiled. Yes...she's home.

  
He walked into the bedroom expecting a reading or a typing-up-my-next-article Iris, but instead he was horrifed by his discovery.

  
Him, or a version of him was laying on the bed shirtless kissing up on Iris and she was about to pull off her shirt before Barry yelled on the top of his lungs : "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!''

  
The two....er I mean....they pulled away from eachother and Iris looked confused as heck. Barry 2 layed on the bed and looked not as confused but had a sly grin on his face. "I belive this is my time remant.'' Barry 2 said.  
Barry looked sleep deprived. He hasn't been sleeping for 8 days, busy doing late night Flash duties. Iris sighed. She knew if Barry didn't get sleep for a few days straight, he would get really cranky. And when he gets cranky....it's not a pretty sight.

  
''I don't think so. I created YOU. Now I kindly ask you to leave my house or I. Will. End. You. Got that?" He snarled. Yup. That's her Barr alright.

  
Iris sat up a little. ''Wait Barry! Let him stay until he can find a place. For me?'' She asked. Barry shook his head. ''Fine. He can stay." He said. Iris relaxed a little. ''But only for two nights. And you are out.''  
''Barry that won't be enough time for him!'' She told him. Barry shrugged. ''He better get started then.'' He said. He looked at Barry 2. ''And your name is Bart. That's final.''

  
Bart shrugged. ''I'm fine with that.'' He admitted. Iris frowned. ''Can I speak to Barry....alone?'' she requested. Bart walked out of the room and purposefully bumped into Barry's shoulder. Barry rolled his eyes.  
Iris shook her head. "Can you at least be a little reasonable Barry? Two nights?'' Iris asked as she put her hands on her hips.

  
Barry folded his arms. ''I think it's plenty of time. He's a speedster. It will be much faster to find a place.'' He explained.

  
''He's still a human!''

  
''Meta-human. And a fast one too.''

  
''Unbelivable. Barry, you really need some sleep. You are a bit too cranky for my taste.''  
Bart knocked on the door. ''Come in'' ''What.'' is what Iris and Barry said in unision. Bart opened the door. ''I made dinner if you want some.'' Bart informed them.

  
Barry scoffed. ''I didn't give permission for you to touch my food.'' He told him.

  
Iris stepped in and looked at Bart. ''What he meant was thank you for making dinner.'' she said.  
Bart smiled. ''You're welcome.'' He said. He closed the door back.

  
Barry could feel his face going hot. Iris twirled around and resisted the urge to slap him. "Barry, you need to calm down.''

  
''I am calm. Let's just go eat the damn dinner please.'' He said as he opened the door. He left without giving his wife a chance to reply.

  
First thing he noticed was that Bart was in his seat. He balled a fist a little. ''That's my seat.''

  
Bart smirked. ''It's a chair Barr. There are plenty more for you to choose from.''

  
Barry closed his eyes and took a slow breather. He was two seconds to pulling a Reverse Flash on him. He opened them and sat down. As far away as possible from him.

  
Iris passed the plates to them. ''Let's enjoy dinner shall we?'' Iris asked them, raising her eyebrows at Barry. He sighed as he placed the spaggetti on his plate.

  
Iris sat down in the middle of them. She placed some noodles on her plate. "Anything new Bart?'' Iris asked him.  
Bart shrugged and dug into his food. ''Eh....if you call being a temporal duplicate new, I guess that would be it.''  
Iris nodded and took a bite. "And you Barry?''

  
Barry shook his head. ''Nothing much.'' He admitted. He was just about to dig in when his phone began to buzz. He whipped it out and he groaned when he read it. "Meta-human situation.'' He looked at Bart. ''No tricks while I'm away. Understood?'' Barry asked.

  
Bart put his hands up in surrender. ''It's understood man..." He agreed.

  
Barry simply shook his head and kissed Iris. He then sped out of the loft. He arrived where the scene was, or supossed to be. He looked around.

  
"Come out where ever you are..." Barry said. Nothing. Not a stir, not a peep. Just the rustle of the fall leaves and the distant noises of the police sirens. Okay, I'm giving them 5 minutes.

  
Five minutes later, no one shows up on that empty road. He gave up and ran back to his loft. He noticed the door was tampered with. Barry slowly opened the door. It was silent. Too silent. Barry slowly walked around the front room.

  
Suddenly he heard someone giggling. Iris gigging. "Iris?'' Barry asked in a confused tone. Then a bunch of random people jump out of no where and scream ''SUPRISE!''

  
Barry is not only shocked but also he could feel the anger spark yet again as Bart stepped out of the crowd. ''I decided that it would be nice if we had a party for The Flash.'' Bart suggested as he sipped some wine. ''I mean, it IS Flash Tuesday..."

  
Barry gave a tight smile and looked at the unwanted guests. "That's very nice. Thank you." Barry said. "But---"  
'Let's get this party started!'' Bart exclaimed. Someone turned on thier speaker and everyone began to dance. People started to pour more wine and make fruit punch in his bowl. "Hey that's my--" Barry stopped himself and rubbed his head. Iris looked at Barry and walked over.

  
"I know this is the last thing you want to do right now but just give the guests time to appreciate Central City's scarlett speedster.'' Iris said. ''Give them about 20 minutes or so. Okay?"

  
Barry nodded and gave a fake smile as some guests requested autographs from him.

  
20 nerve-wrecking-minutes later, Barry's hand was giving him "writer's cramp'' and he was getting impatient. "Okay everyone. Thank you for this amazing party. I had a good time." He lied. Everyone cheered. "Now it's time to wrap up the party guys. Tell me you address and I will hapliy take you home. Free of charge.''

  
Bart chuckled. ''Now wait a minute Flash." He said, walking up to him. "We didn't even cut the cake or open presents!" He told him.

  
Barry took a deep breath. ''There isn't a cake here so we don't need any.'' Barry told him.

  
''I think we do.''

  
''Not really."

  
''I don't think it's nice to speak for someone else.'' Bart said. He turned around. ''Who wants cake?''  
Cheers erupt from the room and people pumped fists.

Iris looked worried as Barry's face turned a little red. "Bart I think the party was enough." Iris admitted.

  
Bart waved her off. "I can feel the time parodox coming for me. I just want to end this life with a blast.''

  
''You could have done that somewhere else. Not here out of all places. " Barry spat.

  
"Nah. This is techincally my house. Right?" Bart asked while a smirk played on his lips.

  
Barry shoved Bart. "Not right." He sneered. Bart looked suprised as he let the smirk grow on his face. "Fight fight fight!" chants began to be heard around the room. Barry backed up. "You heard them. Give them what they want."  
Bart got in a dramatic fighter pose. "I'm ready when you are leather pants." he said.

  
Barry lunged into him and sent them both crashing into the couch. People cheer and "Ooh!" as Barry punches the side of his face. "By the way, it's tripolymer."

  
Bart sent an upper cut and Barry is blown to the ground. Bart speed punched him to the stomach multiple times. Pain rushed all around his abdomen. The pain then turned into adrenalene as Barry then kneed him in the shin. He picked him up by his neck and sent an elbow into his ribs. He let go and Bart toppled to the ground.

  
"Okay fine Flash. You win." Bart said as he got up. He brushed off his pants like it was merley nothing. "Now can we see who's under the mask?" Oh. He's messing with him.

  
"That's it." Barry said. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Get out of my house now."

  
Bart smiled and shrugged. He looked at the people and chuckled, wincing when pain returned. He then met eyes with Barry's ice cold stare. He stepped closer to him. "I'm not going anywhere." He whispered harshly.

  
Barry smirked. "I think you are." He snapped. Then all the guests watch in horror as Barry sent a vibrating hand into his chest. Bart's mouth gaped open as he looked down at Barry's arm. "Tell Mom I said "Hi." Bart's body dropped as soon as he pulled his arm out. Screams filled the room as Bart's body disapeared right in front of them. Barry rolled his eyes and ran out to S.T.A.R Labs. Cisco had an amnesia spray that was "To be only used when necessary." Well, this seemed pretty necessary to him.

  
He ran back to the loft and put Iris outside. "Stay here." He told her. Barry then ran back and sprayed the whole entire place. He ran out of there until the ear-deafening screams died down to "Where am I?'' and "What's going on?''

  
Barry casualy walked back into the loft. "Yeah...you guys....the exit is over there. Hostage situation gone wrong." Barry lied. The confused people walked out of the loft and left. Making sure everyone was gone first, he then ran and grabbed Iris and brought her back into the room.

  
Iris looked confused and a little angry. Barry closed the door and pulled off his mask. "What?" He asked.  
"Barry!'' She screamed at him. He looked at her confused as she rubbed her temples. ''You could of handled that diffrently!"

  
"He was gonna die anyway!"

  
"It doesn't matter..." She told him. She sighed and looked at his slight bags under his eyes. She pulled at his arm and he followed, letting her pull him into the bedroom. She stopped and began to unzip his suit. Barry looked as she took his arms and pulled them slowly out of his suit. Impatient he sped out of it. He quickly put on his comfy sweatpants in a ball of lighting.

  
"Iris..." He mumbled as she rubbed his chest.

  
"I need you to get some rest honey. Please." She pleaded him.

  
Barry almost smiled as she continued to rub his chest waiting for an answer. Iris was all his now. No more of "two husbands'' or anything. Not that he was taking it like that anyway....

  
"Anything for you Iris." He answered. He cupped her face in his hand as she lowered her rubbing to his stomach. He winced a little.

  
Iris stopped. "Oh I'm sorry!" she cried. Barry pulled her into a kiss and she melted into it. He wrapped his hands around her waist and she put her arms around her neck as they continued to kiss. Barry then layed her down on the bed and continued to kiss her, his hands slightly rubbing against her thighs. It continued like this, the kissing, the sharing of breaths, the sighs and the touches that sent electricty through Barry's body as if he were getting a jumpstart.

  
Then Iris put a finger on his lips. He looked at her, love spelled across his face. "As much as I love this Barr, I need you to get some rest, and I need rest as well..."

  
Barry got up and nodded. "Yeah you're right." He agrees. He slides into the sheets and yawns. ''Tomarrow then?'' He asked as Iris got under the covers and snugged next to him.

  
She smiled and kissed his cheek.''I'm looking foward to it.'' She said.

  
''Tell me a story. I need help falling asleep."

  
"Sure." She told him. "Does it matter what kind of story?''

  
"Uh...something happy."

  
"Okay...Well when I was about 4 years old, my dad and mom took me to this carnival. There were tons of games. And I wanted this huge teddy bear at this game...I think it was when you throw the mini hula hoops at some bottles--"

  
"Ring toss?"

  
"Yeah that. So I asked if I could get it and Dad played that game. Dad told me he spent 15$ on that game. Can you belive that?"

  
"Mmhm."

  
"Finally Dad won and he got me that enormus bear. Mom carried my bear all the time we were there, and maybe or maybe not I saw her hug and kiss the bear. I don't know wher the bear is. Probably at Dad's. So we spent about 3-4 hours at the carnival, and afterwards we went out for ice cream. But not any type of ice cream. Gosh Barr, I remember that ice cream like yesterday. Dad got vanilla, Mom got strawberry, and I got mint chocolate chip. And a nice warm brownie was placed on top. It was wonderful. So after all that sugar...guess what happened." Iris told him. All she heard were soft deep breaths. Iris turned her head to a fast asleep Barry.

She saw his lips flicker to a small smile as she let her fingers intertwine with his. She kissed his head. "Good night Barry." she said. She turned off the light and nestled into his chest, and slowly sleep took over.


End file.
